The present application relates generally in the field of reticles for telescopic and other optical sighting systems for use on firearms.
Firearm reticles are well known in the art. Reticle types vary from the traditional “crosshair” markings to dots, circles, other geometric shapes and cross lines or any combination of the above. Some reticles range estimate at a selected distance only in terms of a known or estimable width of a known target or only in a terms of a known or estimable height of a known target, which may result in a false reading if the target, e.g., an individual such as an enemy combatant, is one that is not facing a shooter according to the selected requirements of the reticle or if the enemy combatant is running or if his/her legs or feet or torso are not exposed for view. In addition, typical reticles can require various calculations that prolong or delay optimum target acquisition timing.
Overcoming such shortcomings is desired.